bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kalama and Ta Rahkshi/MARINE RECORDS 277-5 A 38.3 (KALAMA'S RAIDERS)
EVENTS OF THE BZPRPG In the years that followed the Arrival of the Newcomers, the Marines have worked hard and made a little headway in their fight against the darkness despite fighting all odds. The following records are that of their explots. TOKAIN AND THE BLOOD KANOHI KARTAYL AS the Raiders were enjoying some downtime in Ga-Koro. A mysterous Toa of Stone arrived at one of the local bars and approached a Matoran, this Matoran turned out to be Kalama. The Toa of Stone turned out to be a Mercenary known as Tokain. Tokain and Kalama had worked together in the past as Artifact Reclaimers, or simply just known as Tomb Raiders. While initially some bad blood between them as it seems Kalama was a bit miffed about something, it was quickly settled as Tokain had an offer for the Matoran. It seemed as though one Lady Yorlonda had taken control of a newly revealed temple in Po-Wahi. If Yorlonda was interested in something then by all means she must not be allowed to take it, at least in Kalama's eyes. WHILE the Matoran was packing, he was ambushed by his best friend and XO Kalienthia or "Kali" as she was known by. Kali had overheard the entire exchange and did not approve of Kalama's plans to galvanting off somewhere she couldn't watch his back. After a slightly heated exchange, Kali stormed off to organize the Raiders of her own volition while Kalama finished packing. Before Kalama and Tokain could leave, they were acosted and joined by the entire group of Kalama's Raiders as well as three Toa. Tanuka, a local Toa of Water and scholar, Agarin, a wandering Toa of Sonic's from Le-Koro and musician, finally Alrin, a Toa of Ice with deep rooted past issues. Reluctantly, Kalama allowed the group to follow him and Tokain. As they sailed away from Ga-Koro, they weren't the only ones heading for Po-Wahi... NIGHTFALL, the perfect time for the Raiders to make a beach landing and evade the watchful eyes of Yorlonda's sentries as they approached the temple. However they were followed by Lohkar and the Crew of the Infernavika. Kalama accidentally found another entrance in but in the process, caused Kali to break the secrecy of the Marine presence forcing the group to follow the same route Kalama had fallen through to evade detection. Just as the last of the group went through. The Crew of the Infernavika and Yorlonda's Mercenaries met over the spot the Raiders fell down. As Lohkar was brought before Yorlonda, The Raiders started to make their way through the winding chambers filled with puzzles to test the mind they discovered something remarkable... They were standing inside the Temple of Wisdom! The Temple was built to safeguard the Suva belonging to a Toa of Wisdom. Lohkar and his band of pirates managed to strike a cease fire with Yorlonda allowing them to pursue the Marines while Yorlonda continued her efforts to get through the main door. Catching up the the Marines, Lohkar tried to strike another deal with Kalama in the hopes of pulling a triple cross and collecting the treasure for himself and his crew. Kalama however had dealt with the Pirate before and wasn't buying it telling Lohkar to "Take you Pirates and leave if you want to live." before continuing on his journey to solve the temple. THE Pirates then scattered and vanished down various other tunnels much to the amusement of the Marines who stuck with their Commander and Tokain who seemed to be making sutable progress. The Marines passed through many tests before arriving at the entrance to the fabled Vault. Which somehow, the Pirates managed to reunight in as well. It was then that Tokain's double cross had come to light as he had been paid by Yorlonda to get him into the temple and then open it from the inside allowing Yorlonda to catch up with the entire party in front of the vault. The entrance to the vault revealed the sad tale and fate of the Toa of Wisdom. Alas she was not brought fully to life by the Great Being in charge of her construction following the failue of a "Superweapon" constructed by the Great Beings to end the Core Wars. The Great Being simply refered to as "Father" in the texts revealed the mistrust of the Toa by the Great Beings and the ceasing of all construction of them as well as the destruction of 'Wisdom' the Toa of Wisdom and her bonded mate 'Valor' the Toa of Valor. However their Kanohi proved too powerful to destroy, bonded by blood to the body of the ill fated Toa and Wisdom's Blood Kanohi 'Kartayl' or Great Mask of Knowledge was placed in the Temple's Suva for safekeeping. It is assumed Valor's Mask shared the same fate. TANUKA the scholar was forced to translate and open the Vault for Yorlonda revealing the Kartayl untouched and unworn by it's mistress protected by an arcane guard that would only allow for one of Wisdom's blood to retrieve the mask. Kalama taunted Yorlonda about how the Mask would never fall into the hands of anyone as Wisdom herself was long dead. In a fit of rage the Toa flung the Matoran at the guard hoping the rebound would kill the Matoran. Shockingly, Kalama passed unharmed through the arcane guard knocking the Kartayl from it's protective bubble to the ground. A free for all between the Pirates, Marines, and Yorlonda's Mercs broke out for control of the Kartayl. Eventually the Mask escaped almost falling into the clutches of Yorlonda who fell just short enough to allow Kalama one final attempt to claim the Mask. It vanished mysterously after he fumbled it and it came within centmeters of his own mask. YORLONDA in her rage at having been denied the Kartayl ordered everyone in the room to be killed. Tokain once again preformed a double cross revealing his true intentions siding with Kalama during the fight now standing ready for battle against the Pirates and the Mercs with the Marines. Kalama however had other plans. Activating a hidden trap in the Vault entrance where the fighing had migrated to, he dropped the entire floor out from underneath everybody in the room. Yorlonda and the Pirates escaped while the Marines preformed a "Falling Toward the Sky" exit and dove downward toward a lava river running underneath the temple. Tokain caused a nearby wall to erupt allowing for perfectly sized chunks of rock to be used as boards for the falling Marines and Toa allowing them to Lava Surf to safety away from the temple. They found themselves at the main entrance ahead of everyone and went their seperate ways, Tokain off into the desert and the Marines and Toa returning to Ga-Koro. The adventure continues but that is a story for another time. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts